


College Au

by AlexNico



Series: a series of riordanverse one-shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNico/pseuds/AlexNico
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet and Percy accidentally spills coffee on her while running to his class.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: a series of riordanverse one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936798
Kudos: 4





	College Au

“Hey!! What do you think you’re doing?” the blonde girl yelled at Percy with coffee dripping over her shirt.

_Percy woke up and looked at the time._

_“Shoot, I forgot to set the alarm,” Percy said to himself as he got up and went to get ready and ran out the door. When he got to college he stopped by the college cafe to get a coffee and ran to his class. He was almost late for the class. As he was running, he ran into someone and spilled his coffee on her._

“Well?” the girl glared at him.

“I’m so sorry,” Percy apologized. “I’m in a hurry, as I’m almost late for my class.”  
“Well, you better go now, or you’ll be late,” the girl said. 

Percy ran to his class. 

After his class was over, he went to the den and sat down on a couch. 

“Hey, can I sit here?” Percy looked up to see the girl from earlier and scooted to make room for her.

“You’re that boy from earlier, who spilled coffee on me, aren’t you?” the girl asked. He nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Percy said. 

“My name is Annabeth, by the way,” Annabeth introduced herself.

“I’m Percy,” he said. 

“So, what are you studying?” Annabeth asked him.

“Oh, Marine Biology,” he said. “You?”

“Architecture,” she replied. 

After that, they exchanged numbers and began spending a lot of time together. They became best friends. They studied together. After months of becoming best friends, Percy realized he had feelings for her. But he didn’t know how to tell her. He decided to visit his best friend, Grover, and ask him for help.

He got into his car and drove to Grover’s place. He got down and walked up the steps to Grover’s door and rang the bell. Grover opened the door and pulled him into a big hug. 

“Percy!!”  
“Hey, Grover,” Percy smiled. “I need some help.”

“Come inside,” Grover said. Percy followed him to the living room and sat down on the couch. “Spill.”

Percy told him about Annabeth, and how he spilled coffee on her the first time they met, and how they became best friends, and how he realized he had feelings for her.

“And I have no idea how to tell her,” Percy said. “What if she rejects me? What if our friendship is ruined?”

“Woah Woah,” Grover said. “First off, you should tell her. Just speak from your heart. If you don’t tell her, you’ll never know if she feels the same way or not. And even if she doesn’t like you that way, maybe you can still be friends.”

“You’re right,” Percy said.

After Percy and Grover talked more about what’s going on in their lives, Percy left his place and got into his car and drove to Annabeth’s place. Percy walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Annabeth opened the door. “Hey seaweed brain.”

“Hey wise girl,” Percy said. “I have something to tell you.”  
Annabeth nodded and led him to the living room and sat.

“So, from the day we first met, when I dropped coffee on you,” Percy began. “You became one of the best things to happen to me. And I am in love with you. You don’t have to say anything. And if you don’t feel the same way, I understand, and I hope we can stay friends.

Annabeth sat there frozen. She slowly stood up and walked over to Percy. She pressed her lips to his. “Who says I don’t feel the same way?” she smiled.

“Well,” Percy smiled. “Then, would you like to be my girlfriend?”  
Annabeth nodded, happily, as she leaned in to kiss him again. 

“Yes!! Percy, yes!!”

  
  



End file.
